


Alternative

by tajador



Category: Show By Rock!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Show by Rock drabbles, ranging from pure fluff to sinful porn, featuring various pairings that involve characters from the game!</p><p>Latest update: Crow gets gangbanged by the members of Alicebeans :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turtle BIG/Shuuzou (PG)

**Author's Note:**

> none of these drabbles are related, so feel free to look through the chapter titles for whichever pairing & rating interests you!
> 
> check out my other work, "Fifty Shades of Crimsonz", for drabbles that feature the members of shingancrimsonz & trichronika!

**Turtle BIG/Shuuzou** **, PG, turtle’s cute crush on shuuzou**  
(( based on episode 3 of shizuku secretmind’s story event )) 

He lets himself drift around on his surfboard, lying on it as calm morning waves cradle him, water drops sliding down his muscular arms, thoughts of the previous night filling his mind. Shizuku Secretmind had had the chance to perform at the same venue as the current top idols of the city, and while it might have been a sign of their own rising popularity, seeing Trichronika in person had both humbled Turtle, and inspired him to reach for greater heights.

But more than anything, meeting the band’s leader had awakened something in Turtle’s heart, something that had kept him awake all night. He had always looked up to musicians who were able to make a name for themselves and stand out within the industry, regardless of their preferred genre or style. But Shuuzou was something else entirely, and Turtle thinks he now understands the hordes of fans the vocalist gathered everywhere he went.

Whether it was his own admiration messing with his vision or not, Shuuzou had looked like he was sparkling when he greeted Turtle and his band mates backstage, his bright smile making Turtle thankful for the sunglasses he always wears. He hadn’t heard everything Shuuzou said, something he somewhat regrets by now, but he had been way too distracted by long fluttering lashes, eyes more green than his own skin, hair so soft looking it made you want to reach out and caress it.

Turtle’s replies to Shuuzou’s kind words were timid, a mumbled  _“likewise”_ , a stuttered  _“thanks”_. He barely took note of his band mates staring at him, the girls amused by the way all of his cool demeanor had melted down the moment Trichronika had entered their dressing room. Turtle didn’t register that Shuuzou had reached for a handshake until he felt cold hands on his own, thin fingers grazing his scaly skin.

Brought back to the present by the increased intensity of the waves around him, Turtle stares at the hand that had been touched by Trichronika’s leader just last night, the feeling still fresh in his mind. A smile spreads across his face as he bring his hand to his muscular chest, pressing it against his heart.

Watching Trichronika perform right in front of him had inspired Turtle to aim for even greater heights, to put on performances that could capture the audience’s hearts in the same way they could. Turtle wants his band mates and him to make it big now more than ever, for their own sake, but also in hopes of meeting Shuuzou many times again.


	2. Uchuura/Daishizen (R18)

**Uchuura/Daishizen, R18, cute fluff and macro dick**

Daishizen is sitting amidst the forest at the north of Midicity, motionless as he watches the flocks of birds perched on his large fingers, slowing his breathing so that the small animals grazing the vegetation surrounding his thighs aren’t scared away by any sudden movement. It’s calm here, the birds’ songs soothing compared to the hustle and bustle of the city, and he doesn’t have to worry about accidentally hurting people with his huge size. He hums for the animals gathered around him, his voice low and rumbling as he sings one of his band’s calm songs, watching a squirrel climb up his muscular thighs, a family of rabbits snuggling up to his feet.

He’s surprised by a considerably larger animal walking towards him, an eccentric hat he would recognize anywhere decorating black waves. Uchuura waves a greeting towards Daishizen, smiling as he looks up to the drummer’s face. "Nice singing!"

Blush sprinkles Daishizen’s blue skin when Uchuura’s voice echoes in his head, and he whispers an embarrassed “thank you”, unfortunately still loud enough to make most of the birds perching on him fly away. Uchuura kneels down to pet a fawn that had been eating grass near Daishizen’s legs, still amazed by how approachable the animals on this planet are. He brushes his paw up the smooth surface of Daishizen’s inner thigh when he stands up, a mischievous grin on his face as he walks closer to him, keeping eye contact while grazing his claws across Daishizen’s literally rock solid thighs.

"Are you doing good? You’ve been hiding up here way more often lately." Uchuura’s telepathic voice is cheerful even as he expresses his concerns, caressing Daishizen’s leg with his paw pads, his gestures both comforting and suggestive. "...Well, as much as anyone your size could hide!"

Daishizen chuckles in response, the rumbling sound making Uchuura smile wider. The drummer hesitates for a moment before wording his reply, his voice quiet when he admits that their recent rise in popularity had been making him nervous, more conscious about the quality of his performance and worried that he wouldn’t be able to make their fans as happy as he hopes to.

It’s rare for Daishizen to open up like this since he’s always putting others before himself, so Uchuura listens to all he has to say attentively. He lets his band mate finish before reassuring him, communicating nothing but the truth when he tells him that he has a big fanbase of his own and that this passionate drumming is what brings their performances together.

The larger man’s face reddens further when he thanks Uchuura, bringing one of his big hands close to him as the last few birds that were resting on it fly off. Daishizen brushes a finger against soft cheeks and whiskers tickle the hard tip, Uchuura leaning into the touch with a loud purr, the sound coming out of his throat rather than his antenna for once.

"Let me take care of you." The guitarist sounds both affectionate and indecent when he walks closer to Daishizen, settling himself between his legs, his paws pressing the area below his muscular abdomen. There’s a faint crack there, visible to Uchuura because he knew his band mate’s body well enough already. He traces the line with a claw, enjoying the way it makes Daishizen’s entire body tremble slightly, sparkling dusts of snow falling from the top of his head. Uchuura presses his snout against the fissure, his tongue slipping into it, slowly moving up and down, enjoying the way Daishizen presses a strong finger against his back.

A few minutes of stimulation is enough for Daishizen’s body to shake, a low rumbling sound heard throughout the whole area of the forest they’re in while the drummer gently guides Uchuura aside with his finger, who becomes flustered as the crevice grows wider, Daishizen’s dick unsheathing. Constantly amazed by the sheer size of it, Uchuura reaches his paw out, stroking the slick shaft, feeling the surprising softness of it.

Daishizen’s quivering has slowed down, but his body gradually turns red with each of Uchuura’s movements. He restricts his own gestures in fear of hurting his band mate in any way, allowing himself to indulge in his affections since it seemed to be what Uchuura wanted. Daishizen simply rests his large fingers against his back, his touch gentle as he slowly massages him, a pleased rumbling sound coming out of his big body.

Uchuura grazes the underside of Daishizen’s cock with his paw pads, feeling it twitch from his touch before pressing his snout against the tip of it, rubbing his face along the leaking slit. Daishizen’s pre-cum is proportionate to his size, the thick liquid covering Uchuura’s snout as he rubs against it, his whiskers twitching while pre-cum drips down from them. He starts tonguing the tip of Daishizen’s dick, sliding his mouth across it while pressing his paws on each side of the shaft, stroking throbbing veins.

Pre-cum drips down onto Uchuura’s chest as his lips move fervently, putting in a lot of energy in hopes of satisfying Daishizen despite their striking size difference. The drummer has almost turned entirely red by the time Uchuura climbs up his cock, literally riding his shaft, straddling it before leaning down to continue licking it. He rocks his hips back and forth, looking up towards Daishizen with half-lidded eyes while grinding against him, his own pants growing tighter from the friction.

It doesn’t take long for Daishizen to feel his climax approaching, not that experienced in sexual matters despite his age, his size not as appealing to everyone as it is for his band mate. He picks Uchuura up by the back of his shirt when he starts trembling too intensely, lifting him up near his face before covering his dick with his other hand. Daishizen comes, his predictably large load spilling onto his hand rather than on the ground, avoiding any damage to the vegetation surrounding him.

Uchuura looks downwards with a smile, licking himself clean as Daishizen gradually changes back to his regular color, his cock retracting into him. The large man whispers honest thanks while Uchuura clings to a cliff on his face, leaving a sweet kiss on what could be assumed to be his cheek. "Any time!"

Daishizen caresses Uchuura’s snout affectionately, faint blush still visible across his blue skin as his band mate purrs against his fingers. They cuddle like this for a while, the calm reigning across the forest attracting small animals anew, their affections witnessed by none aside from the birds singing on Daishizen’s shoulders.


	3. Alicebeans/Crow (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. cute general fun times with demonsvenom & the rest of shingancrimsonz as well because my purple feels cannot be stopped...
> 
> i felt kinda bad about writing this, i have literally never written anything remotely heterosexual of my entire career LOL... but i'm hoping my writing makes it clear that none of them are really There For That... #NoHetero... but nonetheless, i had a wonderful time writing my zombie girlfriends & crow getting owned and destroyed,

Crow had been having a relatively great week so far, his band performing at Pyururi Long Beach with their fellow dark bands every day, their performances heating up the stage just as much as the scorching sun did. It was a welcome change from MIDIcity’s night lights and crowded streets, at least for those of them that hadn’t convinced themselves that they were satanic envoys with vampiric tendencies who couldn’t stand in the sun for too long like Aion and Bat did.

All three bands had given up on their inconveniently layered stage outfits after a day, leaving their elaborate display of chains, leather and belts at the hotel in favor of more beach appropriate outfits. They preferred to expose decaying flesh and intricate tattoos than repeating the first day’s incidents, which involved part of Asami’s arm to melt all over her guitar and Mummy’s bandages peeling off from the sweat, amongst other unfortunate things.

That’s when it started, the members of Alicebeans cackling behind their skeletal hands while pointing at Crow’s exposed arms, snorting after Kanon said they could easily snap his short legs in two. The girls had always enjoyed terrorizing both Crow’s band and Demonsvenom, a well-needed hit to their overly large egos and belief that they were anything close to scary and tough.

But this felt different, the way Marie examines his stomach the same way she does a piece of cake she’s ready to devour, Amurin slapping his bony butt cheeks with her appropriately bone shaped drum sticks while giggling, the five of them staring at him while whispering what seems to be intricate plans.

There’s little Crow can do about it other than pretend that they’re giving him positive attention, laughing loudly and shouting about how no one can resist staring at someone as great as him.

It’s the fourth evening of their event already, all fourteen of them reunited in Shingancrimsonz’ hotel room, squeezed on the beds and spread out on the floor. Empty bottles of beer decorate every table, a box of wine is wrapped up by Smog’s tongue, and Yaiba is making a show of dramatically mixing unique drinks the others only had the courage to taste on a dare.

Rom challenges Kanon to an arm wrestling match, his theatrical monologue regarding his ‘Manly Charm’ and ‘Crimson Mind’s Eye’ not helping him achieve victory in any way, his entire band shouting when Kanon slams his hand down on the desk, her muscles threatening to rip apart the stitches keeping her skin together.

It’s Bat’s turn to be noisy as he starts singing, his typically beautiful voice slightly off-key from the alcohol, accompanied by Mongoo’s halfhearted claps. He’s lying on his back, his head hanging upside down from the side of the bed, a glass of grenadine accented vodka he convinced himself to be fresh blood held in his clawed hands.

Aion starts performing a monologue over Bat’s singing after finishing a second bottle of wine on his own, unbuttoning his dress shirt while standing up on the bed with phone in hand, attempting to strike a pose for a picture before stumbling, falling back down onto the bed and almost hitting his head on Tasmanian’s helmet.

The girls burst out laughing, constantly entertained by the way most of the others had such a hard time holding their alcohol, not blessed by decaying undead bodies like they were.

The large pile of snacks and sweets Alicebeans are keeping on the other bed had been decreasing in size throughout the evening, everyone digging into it despite knowing of the suspicious side effects snacks that came from Beans City could induce. Crow snatches the last donut of the stack before attempting to crawl back to his seat between Rom and Mummy on the floor, barely enough time to pick up his small juice box of wine that Anna grabs him by the wrist. “You really think you can get away with eating my last donut?”

“I sure do!” Crow shouts before eating the entire thing in one bite, glaring defiantly at Anna, who’s baring her fangs in annoyance. The other band members stare with widened eyes, worried for Crow’s life until Marie breaks the tense silence with her calm voice. “We can go pick more up from our room, Anna.”

“Yeah! And Crow can help us carry everything, with those super strong arms of his!” Asami says and half of the room snickers, Crow suddenly feeling uncomfortable wearing the overly large tank top he’d borrowed from Rom. He stares at his band mates in a silent plea for help, but all they do is nod and flash their thumbs up, wishing him luck and survival. Bat salutes him from his inverted position, paying respects to Crow for taking the fall for the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

That’s how Crow winds up in Alicebeans’ hotel room, pushed to the floor as they loom over him. Asami steps on his wrist when he tries getting up again, pinning him down while Amurin sneaks her shoe between his thighs, pushing his shorts up. Crow resists the urge to squirm and shout protests by pretending to be in full control, rambling about how “the blazing flames of his soul burn bright even as he lies on the ground” and that “it was only natural that no one could resist him”. Marie puts an end to his monologue by pressing her shoe to his chest, Crow’s breath hitching as he glares at her. “Couldn’t you take your shoes off, at least!?”

“And have to touch you directly? Ew!” Amurin replies, the other girls making a collective disgusted sound before laughing. An unamused growl can be heard in Crow’s throat before Kanon steps on it, the sole of her shoes rubbing his collar, and Crow knows he shouldn’t do anything to provoke them if he wants to be able to sing for tomorrow’s performances.

Marie pushes his loose top up until his torso is entirely exposed, the tip of her shoes grazing Crow’s nipple until it hardens, making it impossible for him to keep himself from blushing. The girls let out a mocking “Awww” towards him, Anna grabbing hold of his tail when he starts swaying it angrily, rubbing her glove against it before pulling on it sharply. Crow can’t stop a distressed whine from escaping his lips, which makes Anna giggle as she watches Amurin rub her shoes against Crow’s crotch. He isn’t wearing anything under his swim shorts, the outline of his dick increasingly visible with each movement, and the girls laugh in derision at its tiny shape. “Aw! It’s so small! That’s adorable!”

“You have to use your fingers if you want to fuck your band mates properly, don’t you? How cute!” Kanon snorts, mocking him before stepping off of his neck to allow Anna to stand over his face. Crow wants to avert his eyes, not interested in whatever was under his fellow vocalist’s skirt, but she sits right on top of him before he has time to. Her underwear rubs Crow’s chin, the foul smell of rotting flesh overwhelming him when scarred gray thighs squeeze his head. 

Crow can barely pay attention to the shoes still rubbing against his nipples and crotch when Anna lifts herself up just enough to press herself directly against Crow’s mouth, lacy fabric forming a barrier between his lips and her body. He doesn’t dare move, increasingly worried for his life as he feels her weight on his face, and it gets worse when she starts moving over him. Crow can barely breathe, both his mouth and his nose crushed, his sounds muffled against her body.

“It’s great to finally be able to shut you up.” Anna groans, the other girls agreeing while they continue stimulating his body with their feet. She seems bored as she rides his face, her underwear still dry, and starts talking with the other members of her group casually. Crow can barely make out their words, his head buzzing from both the lack of air and his drinks from earlier.

Anna stands up after a short while, fixing her skirt while Crow attempts to catch his breath, but Marie takes her place soon after. The feathers of her tail brush against Crow’s chest as she sits right in front of his face, and Crow can’t help but burst into laughter despite his lack of comfort. Marie stifles a laugh of her own, looking at the others. “Is he ticklish too?”

“Only one way to find out!” Kanon exclaims excitedly, kneeling besides Crow before running her bony fingers across his exposed stomach, the thick scars of her hands noticeable even under gloves. He can’t keep himself from squirming and giggling, embarrassed by his own reaction, the girls laughing at him as well. Amurin stops stepping on his dick only to straddle his calves, preventing him from kicking his legs around. She leans down to tickle his inner thighs before grazing her sharp teeth against them, and Crow can see his life flashing in front of his eyes when she bites down on his soft flesh.

“Aw, are you scared? Don’t your big boyfriends bite you all the time?” Marie’s voice is mocking as she cups his flustered cheeks, squeezing them together a little. He frowns to keep himself from tearing up, trying to seem composed as he grumbles his response. “They’re just carnivores. Not flesh eating zombies who probably ate someone for breakfast.”

The girls cackle, not reassuring Crow in any way, Amurin still nibbling on his leg while Kanon rubs his stomach. Asami steps off of his arm only to grab it between her hands, sitting down besides him as she brings his wrist to her mouth. Crow can’t stop himself from whining in distress when she bites him, teeth breaking his skin. The way she sucks on his blood is all too familiar, but the shiver that runs down his spine is more fearful than thrilled.

Crow is surprised to see Marie pull down her underwear, down feathers concealing the blueish gray color of her rotting flesh. “I thought you didn’t want to touch–”

He doesn’t have time to finish talking that Marie straddles his face, her deteriorated cunt rubbing directly against his lips. A rancid smell fills up his nose, and he can feel a faint taste of decomposition slipping past his lips despite keeping them shut tight. As much as Crow would hate to admit it, it was terrifying, and the teeth gnawing at his legs and wrists weren’t helping either.

The smell makes it hard for him to breathe even if she doesn’t press her entire weight on his face, quiet wheezing noises heard from him. Marie pets his hair, rubbing a furry ear between her fingers before calmly encouraging him in a condescending manner. “Come on little boy. Move your mouth. Use your tongue like you do in your friends’ asses.”

Crow doesn’t want to overthink the things she’s saying but complies, slowly opening up his lips, choking when the rank smell first touches his tongue. He’s never done this before, his experiences with people other than his band mates very limited, but follows her lead as she sways her hips back and forth, grabbing at his hair tightly. He sticks his tongue out awkwardly, unable to hold a few tears back as the disgusting taste of a decaying corpse fills his mouth. She presses herself down further, smothering his face until he can barely breathe, his tongue sliding into her. He tries flailing his limbs in protest but the other girls pin him down forcefully, still nibbling at his skin. “Do you actually want us to bite chunks of your flesh off? Stop moving so much.”

His whines in reply to Kanon’s threats are muffled, and he knows there’s little he can do but keep moving his lips and tongue until Marie is satisfied. He’s embarrassed to feel the way his dick presses against the fabric of his shorts, admittedly aroused by all the stimulation he was receiving, even if this felt like a much more dangerous and life threatening situation than the usual breath play and biting fun his band mates provided.

“I’m ready!” Asami’s cheerful voice interrupts them, and Crow is somewhat disappointed that Marie doesn’t seem flustered in any way whatsoever when she lifts herself up to sit besides him. Crow watches as Asami walks towards them, a mischievous smile on her face when she lifts her skirt up in an attempt to look all cutesy. Lifting the pink frills of her skirt reveals an embarrassingly large cock, the silicone toy strapped to her lower body.

“What’s with that face? You’ve taken much more than this before, right?” Asami’s taunt makes Crow’s face heat up, and they all giggle when she continues. “…I mean, we can all guess what Rom is like…”

“Of course I have!” Crow huffs his reply defiantly. “I’ve taken way more than that!”

The girls laugh again, making Crow instantly regret his words as Anna and Kanon go look for something in their luggage cases. Amurin laps at the gaping teeth wounds she left on Crow’s inner thighs, cleaning up any excessive blood before proceeding to pull down his shorts, so suddenly that Crow lets out a yelp when his dick is freed from the restraining fabric. It’s hard to resist the urge to bring his hands to his crotch and cover himself up when they all go “Awww” in unison, amused by his small size.

His vision hazy from tears, alcohol and lack of air can’t quite make out what Anna gives Amurin, and he thinks he’s finally about to be pleasured properly when sharp claws graze his shaft. But it’s a constricting sensation he feels instead, the drummer sliding a soft studded ring around the base of his cock. Crow whines as he feels the pressure building up, but he doesn’t want it to stop either.

Feeling fingers slide into his ass is almost a relief, since he had been worried that he was about to get fucked by such a large dick without any sort of preparation. Alicebeans are chatting casually while Amurin and Asami push their fingers into him, the thin bones grazing against him, spreading slippery liquid inside him. He feels ashamed for moaning as they do so, the girls clearly not interested in this on a sexual level.

Asami sits with her legs crossed after pulling her fingers out of Crow, covering her dick in lube while Anna and Marie help him up only to position him in their guitarist’s lap. They push him down on Asami’s silicone cock, leaving him little time to adjust to its size despite their previous stimulation, making him gasp, his ass filling up. Gloved hands pull his rolled up tank top off of him fully, and it’s both shame and arousal he feels as his body, entirely naked aside from his collar, rubs against frills, fishnet and spandex. The tip of his dick presses into Asami’s bunched up skirt with each movement, his nipples hardening from brushing against the fishnet top covering Asami’s chest.

His eyes widen when Kanon puts on a strap-on herself, the toy barely smaller than Asami’s own, and if it weren’t for all the times his band mates had fucked him simultaneously, he would fear his ability to perform tomorrow. His attention is brought back to Amurin when she walks up right besides him, humming as she grabs his chin, turning his head around so that it faces her crotch. She pulls her underwear down before tugging on Crow’s hair, making him whine, forcing him to eat her out. With nothing more to lose and his arousal reducing his inhibitions, Crow does just so, faint sobbing noises in his throat as the putrid taste of rotting flesh fills his mouth again.

“That’s a good boy.” Amurin’s tone is derisive, but she rolls her hips towards him regardless, matching his bobbing motions as Asami pushes her cock in and out of him increasingly fast. Marie and Anna sit on each side of him meanwhile, claws grazing his back, fangs nibbling at his shoulders. Kanon kneels behind him after she finishes putting her dick on, and Crow can feel himself getting lifted up, fingers stretching him open even further. “Can he really take the both of us?”

“He said so himself! We wouldn’t want to disappoint him, right?” Asami giggles, and Kanon doesn’t wait any longer to push her cock into him. Pain mixes with pleasure in Crow’s body, mindlessly lapping at Amurin’s decaying cunt while his ass gets spread more than it ever has before, silicone dicks filling him up. Anna and Marie bite down on each side of his neck, and he would scream if it weren’t for Amurin grabbing his hair and forcing him against her.

“What a delicious rodent.” Anna whispers near his ear and he shivers, reminded of his own feline partners. Marie adds to it, and Crow starts wishing he wasn’t so low in the food chain that even birds have acquire a taste for him. “I want to devour him right there.”

They snicker before going back to business, sharp teeth digging into his skin. Asami and Kanon’s motions increase the pace of their thrusts, and Crow knows that if it wasn’t for the ring straining against his shaft, he’d have come all over himself already. Amurin lets his hair go only to sit besides everyone else, leaning against Marie while she grabs hold of Crow’s only unscathed arm, pressing her teeth into it. He barely has anytime to catch his breath again that Kanon slips a finger under his collar, pulling on it so that it chokes him, his dick throbbing painfully from the various kind of stimulation he was receiving, all the pain much more enjoyable to him than he’d ever be willing to admit.

Crow doesn’t want to imagine what he looks like right now, eyes in tears, drool and cum slipping down his chin, face red both from embarrassment and suffocation. Asami bursts out laughing as they face each other, and asks Amurin to take a picture with her phone. Crow wants to protest, but the idea of even more people seeing him in such a situation somehow turns him on, his dick throbbing so much it becomes another source of pain.

“We should totally send this to his band mates!” Amurin snaps a few pictures while giggling, and Crow can’t help but gap his mouth a little and make his eyes look half-lidded in a sensual way, which just makes the girls laugh even more. “They’re going to love this! Good job!”

Asami pulls her tongue out at Crow mockingly, then leans in towards Anna, the band mates exchanging a sloppy, bloody kiss, much more interested in each other than in him. It’s not the first time Crow sees any of the girls kiss, but they usually did it when they were out on their free time between performances, not while fucking him. It makes him feel somewhat out of place, but he forgets all about it when the dicks in him start moving more fervently.

He wants to cum so badly, squirming in Asami’s lap while Marie sucks at his neck, white dots clouding his vision further each time Kanon pulls on his collar. His cock is leaking all over Asami’s skirt, so engorged that he can’t help himself from groaning pleading words.

“What did you say? We can’t understand you.” Amurin’s tone is playful as she sits besides Asami, not seeming flustered whatsoever as she looks right at his mess of a face. Crow sobs, so desperate he doesn’t even care about the way each word he tries to speak makes him drool and snot all over himself. “Please.”

“Hm?” Marie hums near his ear, and they all chuckle at his pathetic attempts at begging.

“I want to come. Please… Let me come.” His voice is hoarse and shaky even when he manages to speak, and they all laugh again. “Oh my god! We need to record that! Say it again!”

He does as he’s asked, tears making his vision hazy when he stares into the phone’s camera, so desperate to find release that he’d do anything. Anna grazes her claws down the underside of his dick before pulling the ring off, and it only takes a few gestures from Amurin’s gloved hands for him to orgasm, his moan so loud Kanon has to cover his mouth until he calms down. Amurin grimaces as cum covers her hand, immediately bringing her skeletal fingers to Crow’s mouth. “Clean this up!”

He keeps his mouth shut, not interested in tasting his own cum, glaring at her. She scoffs before forcing her fingers into his mouth, pushing his lips open and ignoring the small fangs trying to bite her. “I thought you loved milk! Come on, drink!”

They giggle and watch in amusement as he gives in, sucking her fingers clean, the taste of cum mixing with rotting flesh. Amurin mimics a cock’s motions as she pulls in and out of his mouth, and he plays along, moving his tongue along her fingers erotically. The girls don’t seem ready to let him rest yet, still thrusting their dicks into him, thankfully not too bothered about the way his naked body was leaning limply against them.

It’s Marie’s turn to stimulate his cock, sliding her fingers up and down his shaft, the stitches keeping her scars closed rough against him. Anna helps as well, circling her finger over the leaking tip of his dick, and it doesn’t take long for him to get hard again. They place their hands on top of each other while pumping him eagerly, looking at each other with a smile for a few minutes until Crow comes again, white liquid spilling all over their hands.

It’s too much, Crow tells himself, his body and mind so exhausted, barely any sensation left in his lower body with the way Asami and Kanon keep thrusting into him, and as if coming several times wasn’t enough, the blood he had lost and the air he missed out on were making him feel ready to pass out. But the girls don’t allow him to do so, sticking more cum covered fingers into his mouth, pressing in so deep that he gags on them.

“Just a little bit more.” Kanon breathes against his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist to stimulate his cock some more. “Don’t you love being treated just like the cattle you love so much?”

“We’re going to milk you until you’re all dried out~” Asami says, and they do just so, pumping his dick one after the other. Crow can’t even believe his body was capable of doing so, albeit barely, numbed to all the pain and stimulation as he blacks out for a short while. Still, he thinks that he needs to find a way to get his band mates to recreate this experience, even if they could never be half as scary and dangerous as their fellow dark band could be.

 

* * *

 

He’s lying on one of the beds in Alicebeans’ hotel room by the time he regains his composure, surprised to find his body cleaned up and his wounds bandaged, his clothes right next to him. The girls are chatting while picking some snacks and a few more bottles of alcohol out of their luggage cases, their clothes changed for comfier outfits. “Are we having a sleepover party or what?”

“Exactly!” Amurin claps her hands excitedly, two bags full of beverage cans hanging on her arms. Crow grumbles as he puts his clothes back on, not exactly excited about having to face his band mates and Demonsvenom after his near-death experience, especially if the girls seriously sent them some compromising pictures.

“Can you stand up?” Kanon asks in a way that surprisingly didn’t sound too mocking, and she catches him when he attempts to do so and fails. “Well then, a bit of public embarrassment can’t hurt you more than your ass does!”

They giggle when Kanon picks Crow up effortlessly, ignoring his complaints as she carries him bridal style across the hotel’s hallways, all the way back to Shingancrimsonz’ room. It’s Smog who opens the door for them, not even floating off of the floor to do so, simply extending his tongue towards the door knob.

All the guys are still lounging around the room, even more drinks in them than earlier, Yaiba and Tasmanian sharing what seemed to be a really emotional enka duet while standing on the bedside tables. None of them dare to ask any questions when Alicebeans and Crow walk back in, although Bat did try very hard to stifle a laugh after seeing Kanon carrying his fellow vocalist, hoping he wouldn’t be their next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest any specific kink, situation or pairing you'd like to see in the future! i'm always looking for more inspiration...


End file.
